Late In September
by Katherine McRae
Summary: Kay Singah, how she came to be a newsie. who she killed in chicago, and why is he back from the dead? Jason or Race? Which one will she choose? Who dies in the end? ok, so I suck as summaries but please RR! Warning: this'll be a trilogy, In One
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hmm, this is a Newsie story. Wow big deal, I just decided to write one, I'm not sure what about. It will be relatively clean, and yeah, so. If you have a problem with clean Newsie fan fics then don't read this. Lol. This is also my second Newsie story, the other one was for the heck of humiliating Spot(j/k), and having fun. *U.F.O's come flying at head* So here is the story please read it and tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Newsies from Disney's Newsies. If I did I'd be a happier person. Lol um I'm not even sure if I used any one from the movie. I own all the characters that you don't recognize. Except the ones that were real I don't think you can own dead people. I know News Girls didn't ware pants, I also know they didn't share LH's with the Boy Newsies. I don't know what type of music they had and what they sang, so I'll be using modern-day songs from all over. They(the songs) are not mine. So since I've stated all this stuff you already know, You can't sue me! Well, at least I hope you can't *lol* And even if you could you wouldn't get much. Warning: This will hopefully be a trilogy It will have the first part and the and the middle. I don't even know how this will end. Lol* Any ways read on.  
  
~ Kay McRae 


	2. Part One,Chap1: My Brother Matt

Part One:  
  
"Help! Help! Help! Police!" the cry was heard by anyone in a the three block radius. "Help! Murder! Police!" A woman was in the street waving her arms about, yelling for any person who enforced the law. In the distance you could hear the sharp sound of whistles blowing and feet stomping on the cobble stones. "What is it what's wrong?" a neighbor across the street shouted through an open window. "Help get the police! Call a doctor! Help!" The neighbor rushed to his phone and called a doctor. "Please hurry it's an emergency!" his voice was filled with dread and urgency, that made the doctor slammed the phone down and rushed out the door with his medical bag.  
  
Police surrounded the woman, she was in tears flailing her hands about saying "The master. upstairs! Hurry, Mathew's hurt! Man's down! Don't just stand there get in the house!" She yelled at them while racing to the front door. She then flung it open, as the police rushed in and up the stairs. Almost five minutes later the Doctor walked in, and hearing the commotion upstairs went up. What he saw was this. Police standing over a man's body, and questioning another man. A woman cradling a small boy and weeping and a young girl in a corner of the room her body shaking from the force of her sobs. He looked at the man being questioned. A few steps closer to the man and the Doctor recognized him instantly. It was Alexander McRae. "Mr. McRae?" he interrupted "Yes?" Alex looked at the man standing in front of him. He was short, with a peppery mush-stash he was wearing a black suite. "Sir, I'm a Doctor. What can I do to help." A look of despair fell across Alex's face. "Oh. Go tend to my son. Please. He's hurt very badly." He pointed to his wife who was gently rocking their baby back and forth on the floor. The Doctor walked over to them with a furrowed brow. There was blood surrounding the boy and he had a gash in his throat. He knelt down and felt his wrist for a pulse, finding none he shook his head and gently laid the boy's hand back down. Groaning as he pushed himself up, the doctor made his way back to the body at Alex's feet. "Don't bother Doctor. He's dead." Alex looked into his eyes "Would you please look at my daughter? I know she's wounded." "No. I'm fine papa." A small voice said. "Your not and you know it. Let the Doctor look at your side Katherine." The doctor turned to look as the young girl, Katherine came out of her corner, and stumbled over to him. Her once white night gown was now covered here and there with blood. The right side was drenched with her own blood. "Let's have a look see, shall we?" He lifted up her night gown. A gasp escaped his lips when he saw the gash in her side. "We must get you on a table so I can sew that up, or you could bleed to death." Katherine led the doctor and a police man down the stairs and into the kitchen. The police man who had been carrying her laid her down on the kitchen table.  
Two hours later, the doctor had put Katherine under anesthesia and her wound sewed up. And she was sleeping fitfully in her parents room, with night's event lurking in her dreams. It was now just after dawn, and the City of New York was beginning to stir.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Extry! Extry! Murder in the night! McRae killed!" Newsboys all over New York were hawking their papers and shouting that head line. It had been two days since the murder, that was enough time for the papers to get their story. Mr. Alexander McRae, owner of the largest oil company founded in New York. His home was attacked by the Serial psycho; a murderer who had been roaming the city. The killer had attacked the McRae children first, then Mr. McRae himself. Mr. McRae shot the murderer in self defense. His daughter Katherine had been wounded, and his son Matthew was killed. That is a summary of the article. Racetrack smiled almost sadly. The headlines were good, but at what cost? He moved up the street, towards the bigger, richer neighborhood. "The richies would love ta buy dis stuff." He stood in front of a large house on the corner of 34th and Second. He lifted a paper high, and shouted "McRae murdered, Daughter wounded, Psycho killed!" A small crowd swarmed around him, and by the time twenty-minutes had passed, more than half of his papers were sold. The gate behind him swung open suddenly, Race jumped at the creaking noise. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to startle you." Race turned his head in the direction of the speaker. It was a girl, in slippers and had a robe pulled tightly to her small frame. "What cin I do fer you?" She looked down at her feet, then into his eyes. "Um, I'd like to buy a paper, but I was in a hurry to catch you before you left, I forgot my money." He looked at her blankly "Um, I was wondering though, if you would save me an issue of this paper, and I will buy it from you tomorrow." She said in an almost pleading tone. "How do I know you'll buy it from me?" her eyes glistened, as the sun hit them just right. "Just ask for Katherine I'll tell George -our butler- to let you in." she was turning towards the house. "Wait! Why do ya want dis pape so bad?" She turned her head around to look at him. "Matt was my. my friend. That's why I want it." Saying that she walked up to the door of the house and went in. "Kat! Kat! Wait!" a boy came barreling around the corner and ran into Race sending the papers flying every where. "Whoa der! Slow down an' watch where your going, would ya?!" "Oh, Sorry." The two boys were scrambling to pick up the newspapers, "Uh, here." The boy handed Race his papers. "Like I said, Sorry." Race nodded and began to walk away, as the other boy walked through the gate and up the steps and into the house.  
~*~*~*~ Jason shut the door behind him. He looked up at the stair case in front of him. Katherine was making her way, slowly towards her room, George was helping her. He stood there unnoticed. The boy turned towards the great mirror on the wall beside him, he looked at his reflection. A disheveled blonde-haired figure stared back at him. He tucked his tie in, and straitened his jacket, while pulling up his knickerbockers at the same time.  
"Thank you George you can leave now." George clicked his heals and bowed, then turned and walked out the door. Katherine watched to door close and sighed. She laid down on her bed and shut her eyes, "I wish he would come. I'm so tired of being shut up in here." "What was that?" She opened her eyes and sat up. "Jason!" Jason smiled satisfied that she was pleased to see him. "You were mumbling. I asked you. What did you say." He sat down on the bed legs crossed. "Oh, nothing I was just talking to my self." "Kat, I think you should see a doctor. Only crazy people talk to them selves." He laughed as she threw her pillow at him. "Hey be careful, I don't want your side to open up. That would be bad. Now lay down and I'll bug you properly." Katherine obeyed, her twelve year old friend. "So, who was the Newsboy I ran into?" "Just a boy who was selling papers. I asked him to save me one." "Why?" she looked away from his icy-blue eyes, they were gazing at her face and watching her movements. "It, I." Katherine looked back at Jason's face. "They ran an article about us and Matt today. I heard him shouting the headlines and wanted one. But I forgot my money," she took a deep breath, "so I asked him to come back tomorrow, and I'd buy it from him."  
~*~*~*~ "How do ya know she'll buy it from ya?" "I don't know, for sure. It's just, I don know. somethin in da way she said it. Like it was real important to 'er, so I'se saved it." "An' your going back dere so she can buy it?" "Nah I figured I'd keep it for a blanket! Corse I'm gonna go back." Mush rolled his eyes and left.  
~*~*~*~  
"When I think of a day that's grey, and lonely,  
I just stick out my chin, and grin, and say Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow your only a dayyyy aawaayy---" The piano stopped playing and Katherine sat down in an over stuffed chair to pout. "There I sang two songs, Mr. Alan. May I please go with out a lesson for one day? I just lost my brother, surely you have a heart?" She looked at her teacher, he sighed and nodded his head in resignation. "Alright, but tomorrow we will have a full lesson. You can not let your voice go to waste." He picked up his hat and walked out of the drawing room. "Yes, skipping one day of singing lessons will ruin my voice. I can feel the effects already" She sat there muttering under her breath. "It's not lady like to mutter under one's breath." "What do you want George?" she looked at the butler rather annoyed at his intrusion "The Newsboy is here." She sat up and blinked. "Huh? Oh, right. Show him in will you? No. Never mind I'll go to the door." She got up and walked stiffly to the door. She remembered to smile while yanking open the door. "Hello, Mr.?" "Racetrack, Just call me Race." Katherine took his hand and pulled him in the house. "Right. If I can call you Race, then you can call me Kay." He replied yes. "So have you got the paper?" Race nodded a bit and reached for his back pocket, and slowly brought the paper out for her to see. She took it from his hands, and opened to the front page.  
  
Fade out. 


	3. chap2: I want to be a Newsie

She folded up the paper and put back under her pillow. It had been one year since her brother's murder. Katherine stared out her bedroom window, and blinked when a pebble hit it. Groaning she got off her bed and went to the window. It was Race. She smiled and waved. Then she went down to the door and opened it, for her friend. "Hey Kay!" The twelve year old Italian hugged his friend.  
  
"OO- your cold come in the living room and sit down Race." Katherine led him into her house. Since their first meeting a year ago, Race and Katherine had become good friends. Katherine was fascinated with the newsboy, and how free he was. Free to do and live as he wanted, nothing to hold him down. Race on the other hand was fascinated with Katherine, or Kay as she liked to be called. Here was a girl who had wealth and a loving family, yet she was dissatisfied. True she had lost her brother but she still had her mother and father.  
  
After the two friends were seated comfortably on a couch Katherine spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Race." He looked at her. "I've been thinking about what you said the other day."  
  
He quirked an eye-brow and looked at her.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"I was talking about how great it must be to be a newsie, and you said, You should try it some time it's not that great."  
  
Race nodded making his cabbie hat fall over his eyes. "Yeah I remember dat. So what?"  
  
"So, I want to become a Newsie."  
  
"Wa- What?!" Race sputtered. "Why would ya want ta do dat?"  
  
Her blue eyes twinkled as she pinched his arm "Because it would be fun silly."  
  
"Ow!" the boy frowned while rubbing is arm.  
  
"Besides," she continued "I think I'd like it better then here. It would be fun to run away for a while. Get away from the gloom that lurks every where in the shadows."  
  
Race's frown deepened and his brown eyes looked at her with concern. "There's supposed ta be gloom in de shadows, yer family was almost killed a year ago."  
  
Kay rolled her eyes, "Yes Race, thank you for the reminder. Not like I've been trying to forget it or anything." Kay sat back snuggling into the couch, and pulled her feet up under her dress. "So, how do I go about becoming a Newsie?" Race knew that she was changing the subject, so he went along with it.  
  
"Well, you know Kay, it's harder den just walkin' inta da Lodging House sayin' 'alright I'se here ta be a newsie!' an' den *poof* be a newsie." "And why can't I do that?"  
  
"Well, fer one you're a rich man's daughter."  
  
"So?"  
  
"An' at least every one'll recognize you."  
  
"Yeah I thought that was why you had nick names and such. I could change my name, not a problem. You guys have people come in all the time that just fit right in."  
  
"Uh-huh. An' two, most of da newsies here know you fer who you are."  
  
"Again, I ask. So?" they both smiled, he was trying to change her mind and she knew it.  
  
"Well dey know dat your Alex McRae's daughter, an' dat you've probably never woiked, really woiked. I mean come on, you've never done a hard day's labor in your life." He smiled at the look on her face.  
  
"I have too!" she sat up.  
  
"Have you ever gotten blisters on your hands?"  
  
"No. Of course not."  
  
Race smiled. "Well dere's your answer, you haven't done de type of labor considered work ta us street kids."  
  
"Well.well, what do blisters have to do with anything?"  
  
Race held his hands out for her to see. "Look at me hands, den look at yours."  
  
She lifted her hands from her lap so they could be seen clearly by both. Her hands were beautiful compared to his. They were pale and dainty looking, with long, smooth, slender fingers and manicured nails. She looked at his hands. They were boy hands of course. He had shorter fingers but they were chapped right now, dirty and ink stained and rough looking. They were the hands of a person who worked and labored all day, rain or shine. She frowned looking at his nails, "You shouldn't bite your nails." He rolled his eyes Girls.  
  
"That's not the point Kay. Do you think your willing to work hard, so hard that you hurt?" She nodded her head. "Why do you want to be a newsie?!" he asked her sighing exasperatedly. Kay who had been looking at the carpet, lifted her eyes to her twelve year old friend. He went on. "I really don't get you Kay. You have everythin'. A family who loves you, an' plenty of money. Why would you want ta leave dat behind for a life on da streets?" "Because, it would be fun. Doing things on my own. Actually doing something that is good and useful. Not like embroidery or sewing or dancing lessons."  
  
"Or singin' lessons." *thwap!*  
  
"Singing isn't stupid." Kay's eyes flashed as she hit on the head.  
  
"Okay! Alright. Your right. But theses are stupid reasons to give up what ya got."  
  
"Well I thought it sounded better then: I'm tired of being rich and respected. I'm hate my family. I'm tired of the looks of sympathy people give me, I miss my brother. I know I should have died and matt should be alive so I wish I were dead. I hate the fact that the night-mares won't go away. I hate the psycho that lived next door and I'm sorry that I'm still alive to tell about him. So, I thought I'd become a newsie to get away from it all." Kay looked at Race, who's mouth was hanging open. "Which excuse do you like better?"  
  
"I, I guess I like which ever ones da truth." She raised an eyebrow,  
  
"They all are."  
  
Race looked at her with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.  
  
"I. It's just, you know I lost something when I lost Matt, and I can't find it. So, I was hoping to find it out on the streets. " Pause, "And any ways it will be fun to go out on my own, and see what I can do by myself."  
  
Race shook his head. "So what are you going to do? Run away?"  
  
"No, I'm going to ask permission and they'll say yes."  
  
"Uh-huh. And if they say no?"  
  
Kay smiled sweetly "They won't." 


	4. Chap4: Please!

"No, absolutely not."  
  
It was almost time for dinner and Kay had just popped the question. She was alone with her mother in the sewing room.  
  
"Why not?" she was trying not to whine as she followed her mother to the dinning room. Her father was already seated, and so they seated themselves as well.  
  
"Because you're a girl. A little girl, and too young to be out on the streets. Besides what would our friends think. What would YOUR friends think if you were out selling papers on the streets. Living like a common guttersnipe."  
  
"Well who cares what they think! Race is already a Newsie, and Jason's parents let him sell three days a week, after school."  
  
Sensing what the discussion was about, her father, Alex McRae cut in.  
  
"Yes well, it doesn't matter what Race does, and Jason is a boy plus his family doesn't hold the same social status as we do. So he can get away with selling papers in the afternoons. And besides that I don't approve."  
  
"No disrespect intended father. But, you don't even know what I asked." Kay answered trying not to sound disrespectful, for she wasn't trying to be.  
  
"You want to sell papers like Race and Jason." He stated.  
  
"Yes, I want to be a Newsie."  
  
"Why?" He asked  
  
"It would be fun." She shifted in her seat as her father's eyes bore into her.  
  
He looker at both his wife and his daughter. He could tell that selling papers meant something to his daughter. But he knew far better than she, how dangerous the streets were. "Damn Race. He probably got this thought into her head." He thought silently, and then chided himself. He knew Race was a good boy, well as good as newsboys could be. No, Katherine had thought this up on her own. Her being his only child left made him want her to be happy. It was this thought that made him reply, "Your mother an I will discuss this later." Some servants entered with the dinner trays.  
  
"Do you mind if we eat now?"  
  
Kay lowered her eyes and gave a small nod as the food was set down before them, and the family started their meal. 


End file.
